Viridian City (song)
Viridian City was one of the songs in Pikachu's Jukebox during the original series. It is featured on the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master CD. A non-lyrical version is featured in the game Pokémon Puzzle League as the theme song for Brock. Episodes * The Misty Mermaid (Pokémon TV) * Showdown at the Po-ké Corral * To Master the Onixpected! * The Fourth Round Rumble * A Scare in the Air * The Crystal Onix * Navel Maneuvers * The Mandarian Island Miss-match * Charizard Chills * The Pokémon Water War * Enter the Dragonite Characters Humans * * * * * Mandi * Pete Pebbleman * Jeanette Fisher Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Sparky) * (Mandi's) * (Pete Pebbleman's) * (Jeanette's) * (unnamed 's) * (multiple) * (multiple) * Lyrics On the road, on the road On the road, on the road On the road to Viridian City I'm on my way, I'm on the road, I'm on the road On the road to Viridian City Yeah, yeah. I'm on the road. We've built a team and we've been training all day long We're on the road and getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Now here's the plan: We're gonna head down to the forest Time to collect some Pokémon Gotta catch 'em all, gotta catch 'em all We keep on tryin' And then we try some more To stay together And find a place worth fighting for I'm on the road I'm on the road to Viridian City Meet my friends along the way (I'm on the road) We're on the road to Viridian City I got a badge and the power to play Gotta get there, I'm on my way, Gotta get there, Viridian City I left my home and now I see a new horizon But one day I'll come back to Pallet Town (I'm coming back, coming back) I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer And I won't quit until I'm #1 (Gotta be the one, the 1,01) We keep on tryin' And then we try some more To stay together And find a place worth fighting for I'm on the road (to Viridian City) Meet my friends along the way I'm on the road to Viridian City I'm on the road I'm on the road to Viridian City I'm on the road (to Viridian City) We're on the road to Viridian City Gonna meet my friends along the way (C'mon let's play) I'm on the road to Viridian City (You wanna be the one?) I got a badge and the power to play (Gotta train hard) We're on the road to Viridian City Challenge on another day (On the road on the road, let's get on the road, C'mon) On the road to Viridian City, on the road, on road (Viridian City, Here we go Here we go, C'mon) Viridian City (Viridian City) On the road to Viridian City, yeah on the road, on the road (Yeah we got a badge, And the power to play, C'mon) Viridian City, On the road to Viridian City, on the road, on the road (On the road, on the road) To Viridian City (yeah C'mon) On the road to Viridian City, on the road, on the road Meet my friends along the way, (Viridian City) C'mon let's go Credits * Lead vocals: Jason Paige * Rapper: Andre Betts; * BG vocals: Elaine Caswell, Vivian Cherry, Frank Lloyd, Neil Jason * Electric guitar: John McCurry * Co-produced and arranged by Neil Jason Trivia * Sheet music for this song is included in . * Both the European Spanish and the Latin American Spanish versions are called Ciudad Viridian instead of Ciudad Verde, the actual Spanish name for the city in the . In other languages Viridian City |da=Viridian City |fr_ca=Ville de Jadiel Viridian City En route vers Jadielle On the way to Viridian |fr_eu=En route vers Jadielle On the way to Viridian |de=Vertania City Viridian City |el= Let's go to |he=העיר וירידיאן |hu= Viridian City |it=Viridian City |no= Viridian City |pl= |pt_br= Viridian City |pt_eu=A Cidade De Viridian Viridian City |ru= |es_la= Viridian City |es_eu=Ciudad Viridian Viridian City }} Category:Pikachu's Jukebox songs de:Vertania City (Musiktitel) es:Ciudad Viridian fr:En route vers Jadielle zh:Viridian City